


When the stars aligned

by SecretEve95



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Short & Sweet, Stars, The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019, Two witches in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEve95/pseuds/SecretEve95
Summary: Hecate looked out upon the clear night sky. Her eyes searched in the darkness for any sign of Pippa. Stars hung in their complex tapestries above. The crescent moon peered down at her. She stood alone on the turret within the protective glow of a bracketed lantern.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019





	When the stars aligned

Hecate looked out upon the clear night sky. Her eyes searched in the darkness for any sign of Pippa. Stars hung in their complex tapestries above. The crescent moon peered down at her. She stood alone on the turret within the protective glow of a bracketed lantern. The icy air licked at her exposed face and hands. Hecate readjusted the thick cloak tightly around her shoulders. Her taloned hands moved in a practiced fashion and a moment later she was shielded from the elements by magical might. She sighed and lifted her hand to inspect the timepiece that rested against her chest. She prised it open with ease, examined it, and snapped it shut again. The familiar gesture was second nature. Unease settled quietly into the cavity of her chest. Pippa was late.

A sharp movement in the sky caught Hecate’s eye. She craned her head quizzically to the stars high above. Abandoning their millennia old order, the shining silver dots started to frantically jolt, vibrate and rocket. She watched on in astonishment as stars zoomed every which way through the night sky. They began to congregate together. Hecate’s eyebrows knitted together as her keen mind honed in on patterns beginning to form. The shining stars whizzed together to create letters. Her eyebrows migrated north and her eyes widened in disbelief as the stars stilled and spoke to her. Her heartbeats were heavy. Each one ached with elation. A question dangled high in the sky.

_Hecate, will you marry me?_

Pippa descended upon the castle on her broomstick. Her melodic voice drifted through the air on a finishing note, and her spell was complete. She followed the castle wall around to meet the turret where Hecate stood. Bracketed lanterns illuminated her as she approached. Pippa dismounted in a well-practiced fashion, and with a nonchalant wave of her hand disappeared her broomstick to the broom shed. Her hands shook and her heart hammered in her chest as she closed the distance between herself and the witch she loved. Hecate stood regally straight and regarded her with wide eyes. Pippa squeezed the engagement ring that had belonged to her mother tightly in the palm of her hand. With her free hand she reached for her companion.

“Hecate,” she began. “I lo-,”

Pippa was silenced by a firm kiss. And another. And another. Warm, strong arms tightened around her and held her close. She shivered. It proved impossible for Hecate to keep the quaver out of her voice as she spoke.

“I love you beyond words, and more than my heart can hold.”


End file.
